What's Your Emergency?
by Yulisan
Summary: Hikaru finds himself in the Emergency Room after attempting some home DIY with some painful results. However, his injury soon becomes the last thing on his mind when he meets his seriously beautiful and intelligent nurse, and he's determined to leave with more than just a couple of stitches. HikaruXHaruhi, OneShot.


**.**

**What's Your Emergency?**

_One Shot (Hikaru and Haruhi)_

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

* * *

_Ow, ow, ow, fucking ow._

I hissed as I tightened the soaked red improvised bandage around my shaking hand, doing my best not to let the blood drip onto the waiting room floor. Glancing around I assumed I would be getting some mortified looks, but thankfully there was some guy with his hand stapled to his head wearing a giraffe onesie taking most of the brunt. I guess this was the emergency room after all, there were a lot of characters coming through those doors. When I'd walked in the receptionist barely batted an eyelid at my carved open hand.

I seethed again, trying to ignore the unbearable pain running up my arm. At least I couldn't see the wound now that it was covered, when I'd first looked down at the torn open flesh of my palm I'd almost puked.

I must have been a complete idiot to assume I could lay a decking in my garden solo, without any carpentry or landscaping experience. I'd only been working on it for 20 minutes until I managed to dive a jagged cut of wood through my hand. Blood spurted everywhere and..._ugh, I'm gonna be sick..._

I wasn't good with blood. I'd once fallen on the playground at school, cutting my forehead and I fainted the moment I saw the scarlet color come off on my fingers.

It was a miracle in itself that I'd managed to get myself here on my own, I'd have given myself a pat on the back had my hand not been completely and utterly fucked. Kaoru probably would have driven me here had I asked, but he was just as bad as I was with gore. He wasn't even able to look at his wife's ultrasound without feeling squeamish.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" The receptionist called out.

I looked up at her, watching as she gestured towards the nurse's office - signalling that they were ready to see me.

Thank the gods, I'd been sitting there for almost half an hour. I didn't know a lot about blood and anatomy, but I felt like I was bleeding out by the gallon.

I felt woozy as I staggered towards the closed doors towards the main surgery, fumbling as I pushed my way inside. Mistakingly I looked down at my bloodied hand as I went, and suddenly I felt myself falling flat on my face before someone caught me.

"Woah, woah" a chirpy voice said, steadying me on my feet once more, "Don't look at it, I've got you" the voice was sweet and feminine, and suddenly I felt all the more safe. It reminded me of when I was a kid and Mom would appear to save the day.

"Sorry" I managed to groan out.

"No need" she replied, "it happens all the time, let's get you sat down shall we?"

I nodded, staring down at my shoes as I did my best to keep myself calm and still.

The nurse wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me upright against her side. I focused on her scent, enjoying the sudden overwhelmingly pleasant lavender and vanilla smell that came from her petite form, the sensation almost completely revived me as I resisted the urge to keel over from the sight of the blood.

We entered a room to our left, and I was seated down on the edge of the surgery bed softly, suddenly feeling all the more calm and conscious.

It was then that I looked up at the nurse who kneeled in front of me, studying my face with a comforting smile.

_Woooooow..._

My gaze met a hypnotising pair of rich hazel eyes and a face that made me feel weak for entirely different reasons. That heart shaped face, full pursed lips, rosy cheeks and those sweet little dimples that made my chest hurt, the sight of her was enough to make me forget completely about my offending injury. I swallowed heavily and dared not blink as she raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you've been in the wars" she said, "Shall we take a look?"

I couldn't find my voice, my throat was dry as hell. I nodded like an idiot.

Slowly and gently, she peeled back the shirt I'd grabbed desperately and wrapped around my hand. She remained professional, not even flinching when she looked at my palm. I however, stupidly glanced down, and my stomach turned,

"Not good with blood?" She questioned.

I shook my head.

"That's okay. Don't worry, I've seen far worse. We can fix this up easy"

I felt reassured by her words and looked back at her. I watched as her dark natural brows furrowed in concentration, and the way the corners of her lips lifted and fell as she studied my hand.

"My name is Haruhi, and you are..." She lifted a file and read, "Hikaru Hitachiin" my name rolled off her sweet tongue like a sigh, "I think I've heard that somewhere before"

She stood upright, her face level with mine. It was only then I realised I'd barely uttered a word since coming into contact with her.

I cleared my throat, "You have?" I managed to croak.

She nodded, "Didn't I see you in a magazine recently?" she began pulling on some clear plastic gloves, her slender fingers flexing as they were encased.

I cocked my head a little. She probably had done, although I couldn't pin point exactly which one she would have seen, I was in most fashion magazines due to Mom's prominent exposure.

Haruhi then snapped her fingers suddenly and her face lit up with a breathtaking smile, "Oh my goodness I did! I saw you in _PARADE_!"

"The 8 page spread?" I questioned.

"There were 8 pages?"

"I thought you said you read it?" I offered an amused smile.

"Oh, no, I just...saw the cover on my Dad's coffee table" she shrugged almost as an apology, "You're a...model then?"

I nodded, enjoying the suddenly flush that rose to her cheeks. She just looked so damn pretty it made my back teeth hurt.

"Can't say I've ever treated a model before" Haruhi chuckled to herself, "I guess the pressure is on, I'll do my best not to leave a scar and ruin those beautiful hands of yours"

I cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, feeling the usual confidence returning to my voice, "Beautiful?"

The blush darkened, "I mean...you have very...well kept...uh neat hands" she managed to stammer out, "Not like mine, mine are all rough and..." she shook herself, as if she'd only just caught herself talking, "Sorry, I'm babbling. I do that a lot"

"I think you have beautiful hands too" I blurted.

"_You have beautiful hands too?" _

_Really Hitachiin? Is this the first time you've ever complimented an attractive girl?_

I scrambled to think of a follow up statement, but luckily nurse Haruhi seemed to have already busied herself onto the next thing. I stared as she seemed to dance around the room so elegantly, sliding over a metal trolley with a needle and some- _holy fuck that's a big needle. _

"Oh wow that's uh..." I pointed a shaky finger at the tray, a lump forming in my throat, "Big needle"

"Bad with needles too huh?" Haruhi grinned, "It's okay, you'll only feel a slight scratch"

"You're gonna stab me with that?"

"I find the word _stab _a tad aggressive" she smirked, "It's more of a small prick"

"Small prick?"

I resisted the urge to giggle like a 15 year old boy.

_You're 27, grow up._

_But 'prick' pffft..._

A scoff interrupted my immaturity.

"Sorry" Haruhi forced her lips into a tight line, "Always makes me laugh"

I found myself letting out the grin I was suppressing, "I'm glad I'm not the only one"

Shit, even her laugh was intoxicating.

"Right, lets numb this hand shall we?" Haruhi pulled up a stool and sat in front of me. She was so close that her scent overwhelmed me once more and I found myself staring into those serious and focused eyes.

"Numb the...hand..."

_My hand? What? _

Oh right, my fucking hand. The hand that's bleeding all over the beautiful nurse. She'd already laid it out on the bed where I sat, gauze surrounding it. I could tell the bleeding had slowed without looking, but the pain was near unnoticeable since the company was so distracting.

Did I mention she was stunning? Because that fact is pretty important.

Slowly she lifted it onto a paper sheet that covered her lap, I could feel her warmth through it and my entire body went rigged. I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she said her hands were rough. She had the most adorable little hands, even with gloves I could tell they were smooth and creamy, her fingers were slender and her nails were short and cute. I imagined her nibbling on them between breaks like a nervous little kitten. They were skilled hands...it made me wonder what else they could do...

_Bad Hitachiin. BAD!_

"You okay?" she asked.

It was only then I noticed that I'd been staring at her hands for _far _too long to be socially acceptable.

"Yeah" I breathed, "Just...trying to distract myself"

"Do what you need to, I don't want you fainting on me, I've been skipping the gym so I don't think I could hold you up" she let out a cute little chuckle and my heart did a jump.

_I must have lost more blood than I thought..._

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked as she picked up the syringe.

"Nursing?" she questioned, flicking at the barrel the same way I'd seen in movies. I gulped. "About 5 years now. Started with my internship in college, continued from there"

"5 years" I forced a smile against the increasing fear as the needle drew close to my hand, "You look no older than 20 how have you been here for that long?"

_Shit. Never talk about a woman's age. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Haruhi laughed brightly, "I'm 25, I'm actually working on my doctorate now"

_Damn she must be smart_, "A doctorate wow. I barely made it though high school"

"I don't believe that. Look how successful you are now"

"I'm a model" I shrugged, "I look pretty in front of a camera, doesn't take an awful lot of brains to do that"

"I don't know" she cocked her head, "You seem pretty smart to me"

Our eyes met for a long moment, those big hazel eyes penetrating mine. I could have swooned from the mere sight. She was breathtaking. And I'd spent my life surrounded by fit beautiful women with yards of hair, tight bodies, dressed in skimpy clothing with faces women would die for. Yet the sight of this petite short haired brunette dressed in blue scrubs was enough to short-circuit my mind and send my body into spasm.

Or maybe that was the blood loss.

No, no it was definitely her.

Even the dimples in her cheeks made me stir. I could have stared at her forever.

_Would it be weird if I asked to take a photo of her? _

_Yes Hikaru. So fucking weird. _

"Although" she hummed, "I doubt there's a smart story behind this..." she wrapped her slender fingers around my hand as she put the needle back down on the tray.

_Oh, she did it already? I didn't feel a thing..._

"Actually it most definitely isn't a smart story" I smirked, "pretty damn stupid actually"

"I can tell this is going to be good" she started reaching for more tools on her little metal table. I chose not to watch, deciding it was far better not to see the actual sewing equipment she was using and just remain naïve. I'd use my imagination. She wasn't picking up a needle and thread to stitch me up, she was picking up..._fuck I don't know, jelly beans or gum. _

"I was working in the yard" I admitted, "I've been meaning to lay down decking for a while but never got around to hiring someone. I had an afternoon free so I thought what the hell?"

"You were laying decking?"

I nodded, "Yup"

"Have you done that before?"

I shook my head, "Nope"

"Who was helping you?"

"No one"

She gave me a puzzled look, "So who got you here?"

"I did"

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Did you drive?"

"Yup"

She blew out a heavy breath, "You're one reckless man Mr Hitachiin"

"I wish I could say that's the first time I've been called that" I gave her a crooked smile, enjoying the way her eyebrows furrowed as she worked on my hand, "although I don't think anyone as beautiful as you has ever said it"

Her eyes immediately shot to mine, a look of confusion hazing over them, as if she felt she hadn't heard me correctly.

_Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that. She's my nurse, she's just being nice. _

Was I misreading this whole exchange? I mean, fuck, probably. Why would a woman this smart and put-together care about flirting with me?

_Fuck, fuck. She probably has a doctor fiancé performing surgery down the hall. _

A sudden scarlet red blush lit up her perfect face and her eyes averted away, "You have some unusual distraction techniques" she chewed her lip.

"Distraction?" I raised a brow.

"It's working though, I'm halfway done and you haven't even flinched"

"You are?"

Then I made the stupid mistake of looking down. I saw my hand cradled on her sheet covered lap, covered in an amber colored disinfectant, a curved sewing needle pulling on a straight black thread that was woven along the straight gash in my palm. My stomach did a somersault and I felt my body go rigged and fuzzy.

"Oh no" Haruhi murmured.

Suddenly I felt her hands on either side of my face, her nose so close to mine. I could smell her, feel her, _truly _see her.

_Fuck me, those eyes..._

"Hey, don't faint on me" she said, "Remember, I can't lift you up"

"You never know" I slurred.

"I think we both do" she chuckled, "You're all muscle and I'm all coffee and instant noodle"

"You're looking pretty fit to me"

"Thank you Mr Hitachiin" she smiled, "You feeling a little better?"

I nodded, "Just call me Hikaru and I'll be perfect"

"Hikaru" her tongue peeked out to moisten her lower lip and I just about fainted all over again, "Shall we finish the stitch job?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Has it hurt so far?"

I shook my head.

"Then no, you won't even notice. I'm sorry I tempted you to look down"

"No, let's blame my wandering eyes. They've gotten me into trouble, this won't be the last time"

She blushed again and grinned, looking back down at my hand, "Let's go back to distracting shall we?"

"Good plan"

"So" she bit her lip, "Have you always been this forward?"

"Forward? You mean with women?"

She nodded.

_Damn, now I'm in trouble. _

I shrugged and cleared the lump in my throat, "I see no reason to beat around the bush. You never know what you might miss out on"

"Very true" she nodded, "Although I've always been _far_ too shy to be so open"

"Maybe you should try it. What's the worst that could happen?"

She scoffed, "Rejection"

"Rejection? Who would be stupid enough to reject you?"

"You might be surprised to hear this Mr Hit- I mean, Hikaru, but not all of us are drop dead gorgeous models with amazing bodies and smiles that could stop traffic"

I raised an eyebrow, a smile of celebration threatening to split my cheeks, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

If I thought I'd seen her full blush, I was sorely mistaken. Suddenly she began to glow as red as a ripe apple, her gaze doing everything not to meet mine.

"Now who's being forward?" I laughed, "And look, not a rejection in sight"

"That doesn't mean a lot" she exhaled, "I'm the one holding the needle after all. Rejecting me might make my hand slip..."

"With or without the needle I'd struggle to say no to you"

"I bet you say that to all the nurses"

"Only the cute brunette ones" I winked. That earned me a laugh, which only made my smile grow further, "How about this?" I said, "After you've finished sewing me up, how about a drink?"

"There's a water cooler in the hall if you're thirsty. Are you feeling faint again?" her casual demeanour melted away and in it's place came that professional seriousness, genuine concern masked her face and I couldn't help but smirk.

"No, I'm not" I said, "What I mean is I want to buy you a drink, or two, maybe even three"

Her brows knit together in confusion, "You want to...take me out for a drink?"

"And before you say it. No. I don't always take my nurses out on dates"

She paused, meeting my eyes intently. She didn't say anything for a few long moments, and even her hands froze on mine. I could only wonder what she was thinking, honestly she seemed genuinely confused by my question which only made me all the more curious. Had this woman never been asked on a date before? Or what if this entire thing had just been her bubbly bedside manner? Had I taken it too far? Shit, what if I had made her uncomfortable to the point where she didn't know how to get out of it? Maybe that imaginary doctor fiancé I'd made up really did exist, although I didn't see a ring...

_Idiot, she's not allowed to wear jewellery, it's probably in her pocket. _

"I highly doubt I'm your usual type" she spoke quietly, "I think you'd be greatly disappointed to share an evening with me"

"Oh really?" I questioned, "And why is that?"

"Honestly...you'd be bored"

"Bored?" the word was laughable.

"For instance" she forced a tight smile, "When you say 'drink' my brain thinks 'tea', when you say 'date' I think 'movie and a bookstore'. I haven't stepped foot in a bar for 4 years, I don't dress up and I don't dance"

I shrugged, struggling to see what her point was, "And?"

"_And _I'm pretty sure your usual dates are a little more...exciting"

"My life is nothing _but _exciting" I beamed, "Even if that means slicing open my hand whilst doing amateur yard work and meeting a beautiful smart woman in the ER. For the record, I love tea, I love movies, I love book stores, and I'm a terrible dancer"

The corner of her lip twitched.

"When do you get off work?" I asked, leaning in closer so she couldn't avoid my eyes.

"You're not taking 'no' for an answer are you?"

"Not a chance"

She grinned, "I finish at 5"

"Perfect" I smiled, "After my hand is back to it's beautiful self, I'll go grab us a tea and wait for you"

She smirked, "I finished your hand 5 minutes ago"

"Huh?" my eyes trailed down to my palm. Unlike the last time I'd looked and seen gory stitches alongside the half open wound, it was now neatly bandaged up, and not a speck of blood in sight, "Are you a magician or something?"

"Not likely" she chuckled, "I'm just really good at keeping people talking"

"That you are..." I curled my fingers, trying to regain some feeling even though I knew the numbness probably wouldn't wear off for a little while, "But just to clarify...the date?"

She sat back on her stool, her gaze trailing over me as if she were taking in every little detail, studying me the same way she had studied my hand.

"You sure it's not just the shock talking?"

"My head has never been clearer"

"In that case..." she stood from her seat, peeled the gloves from her hands and discarded them in the hazardous waste bin next to her desk, then turned back to me with a smile, "I like jasmine tea. There's a nice little place around the corner"

The smile that took over my face was almost painful.

_Yes! Yes! Fucking yes!_

I slowly climbed down from the bed, standing in front of her at my full 6ft 3. She looked up at me, a shy blush on her cheeks and a smile that made it hard to resist pulling her against me. I managed to stop myself from doing that, but was unable to catch myself before I raised my un-bandaged hand to cup her chin. Her breathing went shallow and a lust filled shadow darkened her eyes.

_God...fucking...damn..._

"See you at 5?" I breathed quietly.

She nodded slowly, "See you at 5"

_Maybe I should visit the cardiology department before I go..._

Because I felt like I was having a goddamned heart attack.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been working on a few one shots recently just to fill my never ending need for Haruhi and Hikaru fluff! I had lots of fun writing this one, it's a lot different to my other stories and is my first full Hikaru POV! I'm working on Chapter 24 for Coffee Shops and Cameras right now and it should be out within the next couple of weeks, in the mean time I hope this bridged the void whilst you wait!**

**Please let me know what you think and remember to Review/Favourite/Follow. I always appreciate your unwavering support!**

**Love y'all**

**Yuli xx**


End file.
